un pedazo de mi
by DELATHEVEELA
Summary: Nada es lo que parece,las apariencias enganan pero el corazón no. cuando hay peligro tienes que proteger a los tuyo ,se valiente dice Gryffindor., pero que pasa cuando no escuchas los consejos y en tu mente solo se repite una cosa 'encuentralos'son cosas que una madre piensa, encontrarlo vivos;para disfrutarlos ,o muertos para vengarlos. y que mejor si no estas sola .
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts, considerado un templo del saber, era un lugar que muchos consideraban su hogar.

Alto e imponente parecía brillar en la noche un hermoso castillo al que siempre llegaban cientos de niños esperando aprender para salir de ahí convertidos en jóvenes poderosos.

Un lugar al que ahora se acercaba entre la obscuridad de la noche una figura encorvada, con una túnica rota, con manchas por todos lados que por su color parecía ser sangre seca y algo de sangre nueva. Se notaba que era una túnica vieja que había sido usada a más no poder, pues tenía los bordes roídos, estaba extremadamente sucia con las mangas hechas jirones y el cuello de la misma había sido roto pues se dejaba ver un poco del pecho de la mujer.

De las mangas sobresalían unas manos llenas de cicatrices, mostrando que las heridas viejas ya habían sanado, pero parecía también tener heridas nuevas, sangrantes, y era obvio que estaban muy infectadas. La figura era obviamente femenina pues las manos eran delicadas, delgadas, con dedos cortos pero finos y su piel parecía ser un poco bronceada. Quien sea que fuera esta mujer caminaba (o más bien cojeaba) lo más rápido que podía, con una mano apretando su vientre, el cual tenía una herida aún más grande y profunda.

Volteaba para todos lados con miedo, como si creyera que alguien la venía siguiendo. Iba como alma que lleva el diablo y es que entre tanto silencio imperaban sus agónicos sollozos. Era peor que escuchar a un animal herido de muerte. Curiosamente, entre sus manos llevaba un pequeño artefacto que no se distinguía, pues sus manos lo cubrían por completo.

Al llegar a las rejas del colegio sacó su varita, o más bien la varita que había robado. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era algo que alguien como ella (bajo otras circunstancias) hubiera hecho, pues iba a conjurar un hechizo de magia obscura. Obviamente tales rejas que contaban con siglos de años de protección no se abrirían con un simple Alohomora.

Era consciente de que tal hechizo provocaría un revuelo entre los profesores. Sabía que estaba a punto de interrumpir su paz pues todos vendrían a ver que sucedía, pero eso es lo que quería. Sentía que su fuerza ya no daba para más, que su frágil cuerpo se derrumbaría por tal esfuerzo. Estaba a segundos de caer al suelo. Su espíritu, su alma y su corazón se debilitaban con cada paso que daba. Necesitaba ayuda urgentemente o moriría.

Cuando estuvo lista pero más que nada segura de que tenía que concentrase logró sobreponer su concentración al dolor que sentía y pronunció las palabras -aperta ad tempus-, y mientras las decía con la punta de su varita pronunció un –diffindo- que abrió una gran parte de la pequeña palma de su mano. Al sentir el dolor hizo un gesto que lo representaba, pues por más tortura que le infringieran no había logrado sobreponerse al dolor que sentía. Al terminar el corte tocó con su palma abierta las rejas para así cumplir con el sacrificio, que era el precio que la magia negra pedía. Cuando acabó de decir el encantamiento, instantáneamente se sintió peor. Se sintió cansada, drenada por tanto desgaste y uso de magia.

A los pocos segundos de terminar de decirlo la puerta se empezó a abrir. Ella sentía que lo hacía con demasiada lentitud y apenas se hubo abierto lo suficiente para dejarla entrar, así lo hizo.

La pobre mujer siguió su camino a duras penas. No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando empezó a llover. Podía sentir cómo las frías gotas de lluvia traspasaban la tela de su vieja túnica, empapándola por completo mientras ella tiritaba de frio, pero aun así no dejó de seguir caminando. No era mucho lo que avanzaba pues con la magia, energía y sangre que había gastado en un solo encantamiento se había debilitado aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. Seguía llorando mientras caminaba, el simple hecho de respirar dolía.

Después de cinco minutos de seguir caminando sin combustible paró y sin más cayó al suelo, emitiendo un sonoro gemido de dolor. Al llegar al suelo sintió como se le clavaban algunas piedrecillas en las rodillas, pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía fuerzas. No solo se quedó ahí, sino que siguió cayendo hasta que su rostro hizo contacto con el suelo.

Antes de desmayarse solo pudo ver como una alta figura vestida de negro se le acercaba y se arrodillaba a su lado. La volteó para que quedara boca arriba, y pudo oír como decía:

—¡Es ella! —sonaba más que solo feliz, se escuchaba aliviada mientras seguía diciendo—: ¡Es ella! Ha aparecido, después de tanto tiempo al fin está aquí. Llamen al señor Potter, él debe ser el primero en enterarse.

La figura seguía arrodillada a su lado, entre los pequeños charcos llenos de lodo, sin importar que su túnica quedara arruinada. Ella sentía mucho frio y el agua seguía resbalando por su cara, cuello y pecho. Fue lo último que sintió antes de cederle paso a la inconsciencia.

 ** _Dos años antes: fiesta de Bill y fleur._**

 **Hermione estaba sentada en una esquina del cuarto donde se preparaba la novia para su boda, a su lado se encontraba Ginny.**

 **—** **Ridículo, ¿no crees? —opinaba ella, a lo que Hermione respondió:**

 **—** **¿Qué te parece ridículo? —Ginny se encogió de hombros y miro hacia el frente—. Todo, digo si alguien se ama porque no solo demostrarlo ¿acaso es muy necesario un juramento para ser feliz, que no basta con tu palabra al decir que amas a alguien?**

 **Hermione la miro y Ginny al sentir su mirada volteó a verla. En ese momento Hermione le contestó:**

 **—** **Para la mayoría de las personas jurar tu amor es la máxima prueba de que en realidad el amor es para siempre. Es como prometer que una parte de ti siempre les pertenecerá, es un sentido de pertenencia que todos tenemos. Cuando seas más grande lo entenderás.**

 **Ginny parecía incrédula y a la vez curiosa.**

 **—** **¿Y tú como es que sabes todo eso, acaso estas enamorada de alguien? —Hermione se sonrojó, pero intentó mantener la compostura y le dijo—: No, es solo que siempre he sido muy madura para mi edad y tengo muy buena lógica que me ayuda a entender el razonamiento de los demás, eso es todo.**

 **Ginny no podía ocultar su sonrisa.**

 **—** **Claro, como tú digas —luego ambas se echaron a reír como dos niñas mientras seguían platicando de todo y nada a la vez.**

 **El lugar estaba hermosamente arreglado. Sobre ellos se alzaba una enorme carpa dentro de la cual se encontraban acomodadas bancas hechas de troncos de árboles con un pasillo blanco en el centro y al lado de cada banco se encontraba un enorme ramo de rosas blancas. En el techo parecía que hubieran puesto un hechizo para que cayeran pétalos de margaritas como si fueran una lluvia blanca interminable. Había pequeñas hadas volando por todos lados, viendo a la gente y maravillándose con las joyas que adornaban el cuerpo de algunos invitados. Todos estaban elegantemente vestidos. Hermione se encontraba sentada al lado de la señora Weasley y observaba atenta todo lo que decía el Ministro.**

 **—** **El matrimonio es una alianza no solo de cuerpos, sino de almas y mentes, es indestructible porque es una unión para la eternidad inseparable, innegable y más aún si hay amor de por medio. No podemos cometer el error de casarnos con alguien si no estamos seguros pues en lugar de asegurarnos felicidad solo nos encerraría en una prisión de amargura y tristeza. Al unirte a la persona correcta puedess sentir su corazón, saber que te ama, es el cielo, mirarlo a los ojos acelera tu corazón y al mismo tiempo por un segundo lo detiene. Al mirar a la persona que amas a los ojos puedes saber la respuesta a tus preguntas.**

 **Todo el mundo estaba maravillado ante tales palabras. Las mujeres en especial suspiraban de felicidad, Hermione pensaba que era hermoso y muy sutilmente intentando disimular su mirada volteó a ver a Ron, el cual estaba sentado a su lado, pero cuando él volteó hacia ella Hermione ya estaba viendo hacia los novios.**

 **Molly lloraba de felicidad, pues el primero de sus hijos hacia su propia vida y Arthur no podía estar más orgulloso de su muchacho pues este iniciaba su propia familia. En ese momento el Ministro comenzó a hablar de nuevo.**

 **—** **Por eso, en este momento pido al noble caballero y a la bella dama frente a mí que se miren a los ojos y abran sus almas —Bill volteó a ver a Fleur a los ojos y sonrió mientras Fleur parecía a punto de romper a llorar, pero de felicidad. Sin dejarse de ver se tomaron de las manos.**

 **—** **Bill weasley, ¿aceptas unir tu ser por completo en mente, cuerpo y alma a Fleur Delacour, comprometiéndote así a amarla, cuidarla, protegerla y dar la vida por ella si así es requerido para salvarla? ¿Aceptas una eternidad a su lado, con alegrías y tristezas en momentos de amargura pero también de gloria, para ser uno en el infinito? —en cuanto el Ministro dejó de hablar Bill no tardo ni dos segundos en dar la tan ansiada respuesta.**

 **—** **¡Sí! —entonces el Ministro sonrió ampliamente, volteando hacia la novia y repitió el voto a ella. Mientras escuchaba lloraba sutilmente de la emoción. Al terminar el Ministro de hablar ella también respondió con un muy claro -si-, y el Ministro finalizó con un -lo que ha sido unido no sea separado jamás, y recuerden unidos para ser uno en el infinito-.**

 **Luego relajando un poco más su semblante dijo:**

 **—** **Ahora muchachos vayan a disfrutar de su celebración, yo me retiro pero no sin antes desearles felicidad para toda la vida, hasta luego.**

 **Y con eso desapareció del lugar con rumbo al Ministerio, dejando a los novios en un mar de gente que los felicitaba. Hermione , Ron y Harry entre ellos.**

 **—** **Muchísimas felicidades chicos, se ve que están llenos de amor, se merecen este momento de felicidad —dijo Hermione con mucho cariño, a su lado Harry y ron sonreían a la nueva pareja.**

 **Ron dijo:**

 **—** **Felicidades hermano, espero que sea una buena vida esta de casados y que no te pateen el trasero muy seguido —a lo que Hermione y Harry le lanzaron una mirada asesina, pero los novios solo rieron. Harry llamó su atención.**

 **—** **Chicos ya todo está listo en la Madriguera. Deberían irse ahora, tu mama está preparando todo y está muy emocionada esperando junto a la chimenea para recibirlos con uno de sus muy efusivos abrazos. Les digo para que se preparen mentalmente —al terminar Harry les dijo—: Por cierto, felicidades chicos.**

 **Hermione terminó con un:**

 **—** **Recuerden que esto es solo el inicio, sean felices y váyanse, ya no hagan esperar más a la pobre mujer que se fue hecha un mar de lágrimas, los vemos al llegar allá, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Bill y Fleur los miraron muy agradecidos y les dijeron:**

 **—** **Gracias chicos por estar aquí y por todo lo demás, de verdad gracias —luego se miraron y se fueron de ahí con rumbo a la Madriguera. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron y Ron dijo:**

 **—** **Bueno chicos no sé ustedes pero yo quiero ir y probar un poco de ese whiskey de fuego —Hermione lo miró alarmada y le reprendió—-. ¡No Ron, si lo haces y tu madre te ve te matará! —Ron solo rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **¿Qué sería la vida sin dragones? —le dijo.**

 **Hermione contradijo.**

 **—** **Ella se enterará.**

 **—** **Bueno, la idea es evitarlo, ¿no? —Ron movía las cejas de arriba abajo, Harry no pudo evitar la carcajada que soltó al oírlos discutir como cuando eran más chicos, pero luego tranquilizó a Hermione.**

 **—** **Yo lo cuidaré para que no pruebe ni una sola gota de esa deliciosa ambrosia de los Dio… —paró al ver la expresión de Hermione y corrigió—. Emm, yo cuidaré que no tome, ¿está bien? —la mirada incrédula de Hermione le decía todo, pero aun así ella solo dijo:**

 **—** **Te creo —con eso cambió su mirada a una más relajada—. Vámonos chicos, es hora de celebrar.**

 **Ellos la abrazaron y así se fueron los tres juntos a la Madriguera.**

 **Dos horas más tarde:**

 **—** **Disculpe señor Weasley, ¿de casualidad usted no ha visto a Harry y a Ron? —preguntó Hermione a Arthur, a lo que el señor muy amablemente le respondió con un:**

 **—** **No pequeña, pero deben andar por ahí, ¿para qué los necesitabas? —ella quería verlos pero no quería sonar desesperada.**

 **—** **Nada, es solo que me siento un poco mal y quería decirles que iré a tomar un poco de aire.**

 **El señor Weasley se notaba un tanto preocupado pues a pesar de no ser su padre la quería como si así fuera. Él siempre les había mostrado afecto y cariño, lo cual sin duda era muy agradable. Por eso su preocupación la enternecía mucho.**

 **—** **¿Quieres que te acompañe un rato? —dijo él.**

 **Ella lo pensó, pero luego negó.**

 **—** **No señor, muchas gracias pero quiero estar un rato a solas.**

 **Ella jamás imagino que por ese error se terminaría metiendo en problemas que traerían consigo muchas consecuencias, pero ajena a todo eso le sonrió.**

 **—** **Solo dígales si los ve que al rato vuelvo, y que no me extrañen mucho —dijo como en broma, sin saber que se volvería realidad. Arthur viendo que no estaba tan mal decidió dejarlo pasar.**

 **—** **Está bien, yo les diré. Ve tranquila niña, espero que te sientas mejor. Luego te veo.**

 **—** **Gracias señor Weasley, espero que se siga divirtiendo. Adiós.**

 **Y con eso se fue, salió de la tienda y caminó hasta el otro lado de la casa. Estaba muy oscuro y con los tiempos en los que se encontraban sabía que no debía irse sola pues en cualquier momento podía encontrarse con una no muy grata sorpresa, pero aun así no pudo evitar querer un minuto de silencio y paz y siguió caminando hasta la entrada, donde vio una enorme piedra donde se sentó a descansar una rato. Así se le fue el tiempo, y sin saber cuándo sucedió, se quedó dormida.**

 **Mientras del otro lado donde aún había fiesta:**

 **Harry y un muy divertido Ron (y con muy divertido se quiere decir algo tomado), buscaban por todos lados a Hermione. Así habían pasado ya un buen rato y se habían cansado de buscarla, por lo que se encontraban en camino a buscar un asiento cuando justo en ese instante apareció como de la nada una pequeña bola de luz flotante.**

 **Parecía una bola de luz blanca con destellos azulados, los cuales después tomaron la forma de un animal, para ser más específicos un lince. Era un patronus, del cual con la clara voz de Kingsley Shackelbolt dijo algo que alarmó a todo el mundo.**

 **—** **¡Los Mortifagos van para allá! ¡Huyan, salgan de ahí ahora!**

 **Con eso desapareció, convirtiéndose en nada pero mucho a la vez pues gracias a ese aviso no estuvieron desprevenidos. Cuando sintieron los primeros rayos de colores caer, parecía un arcoíris de fatalidad del cual no sobrevivirían si no salían de ahí en ese instante.**

 **Harry junto con Ron estaban a punto de empezar su frenética búsqueda de Hermione, pero fueron detenidos por Remus, el cual los tomó de los brazos y jalándolos hacia un lado de la tienda les dijo:**

 **—** **Salgan de aquí —pero al ver la duda en ellos les gritó—. ¡Váyanse!**

 **Ellos estaban preocupados pues para que Remus Lupin se alarmara tanto se necesitaba mucho esfuerzo, aun así no podían irse sin Hermione y así lo dijeron:**

 **—** **Pero no podemos irnos sin Hermione… —no terminó de hablar porque Remus lo sacudió con tal fuerza que lo dejó sin palabras—. ¡Si no te vas Harry muchas personas morirán en vano! Si los mortifagos te llevan con "el que no debe ser nombrado"… debes irte, recuerda que es tu destino terminar con esto, no podemos perderte, ¡váyanse! —parecía haberse calmado un poco más. Harry todavía no salía de su estado de shock así que Remus le dijo a Ron.**

 **—** **Llévatelo de aquí, ¡ahora! —Ron entendió que no podían seguir ahí así que tomó una decisión y se llevó a un muy alterado Harry casi a rastras.**

 **Ellos se fueron de ahí sin Hermione, sin saber que no volverían a verla en un largo tiempo, pues ella no correría con la misma suerte de poder escapar como ellos al haberse quedado dormida. No se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia en la fiesta, por lo tanto no vio al Mortifago que se le acercó, ella pudo oírlo pero fue muy tarde. No pudo hacer nada pues en el momento en el que ella abrió los ojos recibió de la varita del Mortifago un** desmaius **en pleno pecho que la dejó fuera de combate mientras que el Mortifago solo la veía nunca se quitó la máscara, mas no era necesario pues tenía ciertos rasgos que lo definían. Ciertamente debajo de esa máscara el hombre sonreía pensando en lo que le haría a la pobre muchacha. El señor Weasley fue el último que logró verla antes de que sucedieran las cosas** , **Hermione no sospechaba ni un poquito de lo que tendría que pasar antes de ser libre nuevamente.**


	2. Chapter 2: vida

Hello , como están si están aquí es porque leyeron el primer cap. , muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad , sé que en el primer capítulo olvide mencionar que era el primer capítulo , y también sé que olvide la nota de autor , pero entiéndanme soy demasiado nueva en esto . empecé a escribir este fic porque tengo muchas ideas que no encuentro en los demás fics , deben tener en cuenta que este fic no será rosa y para nada prometo finales felices espero que sea bastante realista y no muy OoC porque no me gustan muchos los personajes fuera de personaje vaya la redundancia , me gusta el drama y sufrir , así que creo que sufrirán pero serán felices por eso (; .

Por cierto aperta ad tempus es el latín de abrir temporalmente.

Y como pensaba en dejar recomendaciones musicales les dejare canciones que me gustan pero también canciones muy mexicanas que espero que disfruten mi música tanto como yo.

Así que la recomendación de hoy es

¨sign of the times ¨harry styles (la amo)

¨drown¨ bring me the horizon

Bueno sin nada más que decir lean y sufran

Peace and love

Capítulo 2: vida

Draco Malfoy siempre había sido considerado un muchacho cruel, desagradable y malicioso en el colegio. Sólo para las casas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, pues para Slytherin era considerado casi un dios, alguien de la realeza. Eso es lo que te daba el ser descendiente de las familias de linajes más puras que nada y el que fuera guapo no ayudaba en nada, pues solo aumentaba su ego.

Sus características eran únicas e inconfundibles. Ese pelo tan rubio que parecía casi blanco solo pertenecía a los Malfoy, y esos rasgos tan angulares pero no por eso menos atractivos, eran copias calcadas de Lucius malfoy.

Pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención de su aspecto eran sus ojos grises casi plata que sin duda era un rasgo distintivo de los Black, era obvio que el muchacho bien era capaz de cautivarte con una sola de sus miradas o destruirte con una sola de sus palabras, justo como lo hacía con Hermione Granger.

Esa muchacha nacida de muggles lo superaba en muchas cosas, era inteligente (y mucho), odiaba haber sido segundo a ella en todo excepto en vuelo y pociones para lo cual él poseía un talento nato. Esas dos materias eran su fuerte, no por nada fue el buscador de Slytherin (nada que ver el hecho de que su padre había pagado para que entrara).Y el número 1 en pociones, sin duda su vida era magnifica. Era guapo, inteligente y muy astuto.

Quitando a Granger del panorama no había nada que arruinara su vida. Hasta el día en que volvió el Señor Tenebroso, pues con su llegada alteró todo a su alrededor, en casa solo se hablaba de él, de su llegada, de su poder y del futuro reinado de los sangre pura sobre los hijos de muggles.

Sin duda sus padres eran grandes seguidores de la causa.

Y él también.

No tanto por gusto si no porque al ser sangre pura suponía que debía seguir el camino que sus padres le habían trazado para que ellos se enorgullecieran de él, además al ser descendiente de sus legendarias familias e hijo único debía honrar sus raíces y no traicionarlas.

Todo cambió, sentía que no vivía, sentía que moría cada día que fingía vivir, sabía que algo en su vida había hecho mal pues para merecer esto de verdad debía tener mala suerte o simplemente haber tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas. Todo empezó desde que recibió la marca tenebrosa, aun podía recordar los gritos que daba, cómo el cegador dolor no cesaba. Solo seguía y seguía.

Y justo cuando sentía que su cuerpo no soportaría más paro, así como empezó termino. Pero tarde se dio cuenta de que esto era solo un pequeño descanso porque luego el señor tenebroso le dijo

—Muy bien joven Malfoy, ahora eres un mortífago al igual que tu padre y tu tía Bella… pero antes de que te vayas debemos probar aún más tu resistencia —Draco al oír esto se puso rígido, pero no dio a saber lo aterrado que en realidad estaba. Voldemort no le dio demasiado tiempo de pensar, pues en ese momento lo sintió, no necesitaba que lo pronunciara para saber que le había lanzado un Cruciatus a la boca del estómago.

En ese momento Draco sintió el peor dolor que jamás había sentido, era como si aplastaran su cabeza repetidamente. Sentía que su carne era arrancada a mordidas del hueso, no podía abrir los ojos porque era como si le hubieran echado aceite caliente en ellos. Después de lo que a su parecer fue una eternidad, el hechizo simplemente paró, dejándolo respirando entrecortadamente, sudando, jadeando y temblando fuertemente.

Quería llorar, pero no lo haría porque eso podría ser peor, así que aguantó lo mejor que pudo. Ahí fue cuando en su campo de visión apareció en las alturas el serpentino y espantoso rostro de voldemort.

—Muy bien muchacho, con eso es suficiente. Has resistido muy bien, como todo un buen seguidor del poder —Draco no podía más que odiarlo y temerle al mismo tiempo por lo que le había hecho.

—Ahora ve a descansar, pronto volverás a Hogwarts y te tengo una misión muy especial —Draco lo miraba ya temiendo lo que pudiera ordenarle la próxima vez que lo viera.

Pero aun así solo asintió y como pudo se levantó de ahí y se fue. Salió de la sala cojeando, y al cruzar el umbral de la puerta y cerrarla se desplomó. Se hubiera ido de ahí aunque tuviera que ser gateando si no hubiera sido porque su madre llegó justo en ese momento. La vio ahí parada, tan elegante como siempre, pero esta vez lo miraba hacia abajo con una expresión triste en lugar de esa expresión soberbia y altanera que siempre llevaba. Le daba pena que lo viera así de maltrecho y herido y le daba más pena aún el verla arrodillarse frente a él y poner el brazo en su cintura para ayudarlo a levantarse. El verse reducido a utilizarla para sostenerse de pie era simplemente vergonzoso. No quería recargar su peso en ella pero no le quedaba de otra, era eso o terminar gateando a su habitación.

Sin duda prefería evitar la deshonra de ver a un Malfoy reducido a arrastrarse por los suelos, eso jamás.

Lentamente fueron subiendo así las escaleras al segundo piso, caminando entre pasillos que parecían interminables, cuando al fin llegaron a su habitación y cruzaron la puerta. Justo al momento de cerrarla, sin más se dejó caer, llevándose a su madre en el camino. Él rompió en llanto. No era un escandaloso, sino uno de los más silenciosos que ella jamás había presenciado. Era uno de esos llantos que te dice que una persona sufre profundamente, de esos que hasta tú tienes ganas de parar y, ahí envueltos entre brazos, se quedaron toda la noche. Él llorando y ella consolándolo en su tristeza. Era lo único que podía hacer, pues sin duda su vida ya la habían arruinado. Todo por culpa de su hambre de poder y su falta de sentido común hacia el pobre muchacho.

Semanas después

Draco junto con sus padres se encontraba esperando el Expreso a Hogwarts en el andén 9 y tres cuartos. Todos estaban serios, incluso su padre parecía tranquilo lo cual era raro pues desde su salida de Azkaban parecía cada día menos cuerdo.

Al llegar el tren se despidieron, pero cuando su madre lo abrazó le dijo en el oído:

—Recuerda hijo mío, antes de nada estas tú, ¿entendido?. Haz lo que debas hacer, pero regresa con vida, ¿me oíste?

Draco solo atinó a asentir, y sin siquiera ver a su padre, al cual no le importó en lo más mínimo, subió al tren y no volteó atrás.

Su estadía en el colegio no fue mejor que estar en ¨casa¨. Cada día estaba más preocupado pues no veía la forma de cumplir su misión, que por una parte era descubrir cómo hacer que los mortífagos entraran al castillo y por otra, asesinar a uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos…

Dumbledore.

Estaba empeorando, cada día se veía más demacrado y no podía encontrar nada que pudiera hacerlo sentir menos que mal. No comía, no dormía, apenas hablaba, parecía un alma en pena y por si eso fuera poco le sucedían cosas raras, pues a pesar de su desgracia no podía dejar de notar algo diferente en Granger que llamaba su atención. Su cabello antes estorboso ahora se veía más controlado y su rostro era distinto. Ella parecía más… ¿bonita? No, debía sacar esos ridículos pensamientos de su cabeza o terminaría más que loco.

—Basta de estupideces, basta, basta —se decía a sí mismo.

En una ocasión la descubrió mirándolo. Sus miradas se encontraron y ninguno quería apartarla, ambos tenían una voluntad de hierro, no se dejaban vencer. Pero un rato después fue Hermione la que decidió que eso no valía mucho la pena y volvió a hablar con sus amigos.

Draco no sabía por qué, pero tal vez era porque ni siquiera ella creía que él valiera la pena.

Semanas después se encontraba en la torre de astronomía, solo, a una hora que sabía que no era apropiada para andar deambulando por los pasillos. No había ido a descansar, sino porque quería estar solo. Se sentía cansado, frustrado, pero más que nada decepcionado de no poder encontrar una solución a su problema. Empezó a llorar, uno de esos llantos silenciosos de los que parecía que fuera fanático, estos parecían no tener fin. En ese momento se sentía capaz hasta de lanzarse de la mismísima torre de astronomía, y en eso pensaba cuando…

—¿Hola? —escuchó que alguien se acercaba a la torre y calló—. ¿Quién está ahí?

Conocía esa voz, esa suave voz que empezaba a atormentarlo en sus noches de desvelo.

—Sé que hay alguien ahí, ya te escuché. Será mejor que salgas —pero no quería salir. En su interior sentía que quería seguir escuchando su voz solo un poco más—. Si no sales ahora, seas quien seas, tendrás problemas. Te recomiendo que lo hagas y nos ahorres este momento tan innecesario, sal ahora.

Ahí estaba la voz de esa mandona muchachita, la que ahora conocía de memoria.

—Bien, como quieras. Solo no te quejes cuando tengas problemas.

Estaba caminando hacia la entrada de la torre, ¿la dejaría ir? Sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad así en la vida, así que decidió aprovecharla.

—Espera —la detuvo. Su voz demandante—. Soy yo, Granger —ella volteó rápidamente y preguntó.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? No es hora de visitar la torre y lo sabes, Malfoy —él solo enarcó una ceja, dejando de lado su patético intento de desahogo.

—¿y qué haces aquí entonces?

Ella se defendió.

—Iba camino a la torre de Gryffindor cuando escuché a alguien llorando, así que decidí acercarme a ayudar.

Draco solo bufó exasperado. Le molestaba infinitamente el que siempre quisiera ayudar a todo el mundo.

—Para empezar no estaba llorando, y además dime Granger, ¿qué podrías haber tú brindado de ayuda?

Ella suavizó su severa mirada y le dijo:

—Hay veces en las que una persona no necesita más que consuelo, desahogo, alguien que te escuche, alguien en quien poder confiar.

Él la miro, incrédulo.

—Malditos Gryffindors con sus ¨ganas de ayudar¨ —dijo entrecomillándolo con sus dedos—. Son patéticos, pero ahora llegó no solo una Gryffindor, sino además sangre sucia a ¨querer ayudar¨ —volvió a decir, a lo que ella ni siquiera se inmutó, solo lo miró fijamente y le preguntó.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto, qué te he hecho yo? —él la miro frunciendo el ceño como cuando alguien te pregunta algo demasiado obvio.

—¿Existir? ¿Respirar? ¿Vivir? Eres todo lo que odio —"pero también algo que quiero", pensó—. El simple hecho de verte caminar como si nada sucediera me hace querer estrangularte, tu mera presencia me irrita —con cada cosa que decía se le iba acercando un paso más y ella retrocedía hasta que su espalda topó con la pared.

—Quisiera poder matarte en este instante y ahorrarme muchos dolores de cabeza, pero no puedo porque si mueres…

Ahí dejó de hablar pues supo que estaba a punto de cruzar un límite, aun así subió su mano derecha como si quisiera tocar su mejilla, pero antes de hacerlo desvió su mano hacia la pared al lado de su cabeza. Se miraron fijamente, ella no pudo resistir la tentación y la curiosidad y preguntó.

—Si muero… ¿qué? —él solo la miro fijamente. Quería decirle que si necesitaba su ayuda, su consuelo... pero eso sería ceder a sus deseos y un Malfoy no se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, sino por su cabeza. Sin decir nada más abrió la puerta y salió de ahí.

"Si mueres no lo soportaría", pensaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

Decidió que no volvería al dormitorio de los Slytherin, quería estar solo así que fue a la sala de los Menesteres y mientras caminaba por fuera repetía en su mente ¨necesito un medio para transportar personas¨, lo repitió 3 veces y al terminar una puerta se abrió frente a él. Ni siquiera dudó y entró. Cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al ver lo que la sala le había preparado… Un armario evanescente.

Draco había oído acerca de ellos pero jamás imaginó que en Hogwarts hubiera uno. Estaba asombrado, los creía extintos. Se acercó a examinarlo y notó que obviamente estaba averiado, pero si lograba arreglarlo tenía listo el pasaporte de entrada de los mortífagos, aunque por el momento estaba cansado y solo quería dormir. Se movió entre los cachivaches viejos de la sala y de casualidad debajo de una pequeña montaña de cosas había una cama con doseles negros tallados a mano y sábanas de seda.

Procedió a quitarle las cosas de encima y la limpio con un scourgify. Era un poco más antigua de lo normal pero a simple vista era hermosa. Sin embargo, no se dejó llevar por su belleza, sino por su comodidad. Y sin importar nada más se acostó y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba viajando en el mundo de los sueños.

—¡Maldición! Esa estúpida de Bell no le dio el collar al maldito viejo decrépito de Dumbledore y ahora es ella la que está en la enfermería medio muerta por la maldición de la joya —maldecía Draco por el intento fallido de completar la segunda parte de su misión, no encontraba otra manera viable de completarla—. ¡¿Por qué?!, ¿por qué nada funciona, maldita sea? Ese idiota de slughorn debía darle la botella a Dumbledore, no compartirla con el pobretón de Weasley y cara rajada Potter, ¿por qué, maldición? —casi vibraba de la furia con la que apretaba sus puños poniendo blancos sus nudillos. No resistió y lanzó a lo muggle una mesa que estaba cerca, haciéndola volar por los aires.

Estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio pues no sabía cómo arreglar esto y lo peor no era que Weasley hubiera resultado herido, no señor, sino que Granger no se le despegaba ni dos segundos. Odiaba que ese tomate con patas tuviera toda su atención, lo detestaba. Pero aun así no lo deseaba, no primero muerto, esto solo lo complicaba todo.

El armario no era problema pues lo había arreglado en cuanto descubrió un hechizo llamado ¨harmonia nectere pasus¨. Su verdadero problema, el cual había tomado más tiempo del debido, había sido asesinar al vejete de Dumbledore. Estaba resultando más complicado de lo que él había pensado, ni siquiera hechizando a Bell o a madame Rosmerta había funcionado y para terminar de empeorarlo Granger sospechaba algo, pues cada vez la encontraba mirándolo más y más. Ella no sabía que pronto lo detestaría más que nunca y a más que nada.

El día llego más rápido de lo esperado, pero tal y como temía no pudo hacerlo, no después de ver como el hombre al que estuvo a punto de asesinar le ofrecía una salida, le daba una opción, una en la cual podía salir de ese mundo de odio y rencor en el que vivía. No después de ver cómo le ofrecía algo mejor se sorprendió ante tal muestra de bondad y estaba bajando su varita.

Pero llegaron los mortífagos y no quedó otra opción, aun así no lo pudo hacer aun entre los gritos de ¨hazlo, hazlo Draco, ¡ahora!¨ de su tía Bellatrix, y al final su padrino Snape tuvo que terminar el trabajo por él.

Cuando todo terminó y Dumbledore estuvo muerto salieron de ahí, Draco iba en medio del grupo. Caminaban por los pasillos y en un segundo, cuando todos entraban al gran comedor, para causar su ya típica destrucción, mientras Draco miraba desde fuera logró ver a un lado del pasillo a Hermione, mirándolo con la confusión escrita en su rostro pues aun no sabía lo que había hecho. Él solo la miraba estoico, indiferente aunque por dentro se derrumbaba.

Ella estuvo a punto de avanzar pero escuchó voces mientras Draco le decía con los labios ¨vete, vete, vete¨ y le señalaba con la cabeza el gran comedor. Hermione lo miraba mientras caminaba de espaldas y luego de unos segundos de sostenerle la mirada se volteó, pero antes de avanzar volvió a verlo una última vez y salió corriendo de ahí. Él solo la miraba sin poder hacer nada, cuando los demás se aburrieron, salieron del castillo y se fueron.

Esa fue la última vez que Draco vería a la Hermione Granger que conocía, la última vez que apreciaría cómo se veía la vida antes que muriera, la última vez que tendría esperanzas de algo mejor. O al menos eso pensó, pues no tenía idea que más pronto de lo que esperaba la vida le daría la oportunidad de volver a verla, aunque no como la recordaba.

¡Ja!, el pobre niño estúpido no tenía idea de nada.

Hola mundo como están espero que les haya gustado este cap. Antes de avanzar en la historia quería retratar un poco de la vida de nuestro antihéroe favorito y más que nada crear esa situación que lleva a nuestros protagonistas a unirse.

Ya quitándonos eso de encima será más fácil avanzar obviamente habrá muchos flashbacks de la vida de Draco y Hermione, más adelante en la historia y alguna que otra cosilla medio loca que espero les agrade.

Dato Curioso: los métodos de tortura aplicados en Draco (no me refiero al crucio en sí, si no las imágenes de lo que el sentía) algunas las imagine y las otras son de la ayuda (obviamente inconsciente) de la sádica de mi madre o almenos lo que según ella le haría a los presos entre otros coloridos métodos de tortura como picarles con agujas entre los dedos y las uñas o sacarles los ojos, así como aplicarles choques eléctricos en las joyas de la familia o quemarlos (jajaja si mi madre es bastante sanguinaria ¿no?.

Tengo recomendaciones de canciones que consideré apropiadas para este cap.

¨i ll be good¨ de James Young

¨monster ¨ de Meg y Dia

¨eres¨ de café tacuva

Me encantan, pasando a noticias mas interesantes quiero agradecer a mi beta.

Cristy 1994 gracias mujer por ayudarme en esta historia que puede que sea un fracaso así como también puede ser un éxito pero el cual sin duda no seria capaz sin tu valiosa ayuda pues yo soy pésima en lo que a escritura se refiere.

gracias Cristy por tus consejos y tu apoyo también a tus criticas las cuales sin duda me impulsan a mejorar (o espero que mejore con el tiempo) de verdad que eres la mera neta del .

pero eso es todo y bueno hemos llegado al final, me despido de ustedes disfrutado de un delicioso tamarindo con chilito en polvito jajaja , bye cuídense y si les gusto déjenme saberlo con un review

Peace and love.


End file.
